Naruto's True Feeling's and Sakura's True Love
by InuyashaloverGurl35
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to a firework festival and discover their true feelings. I don't own any of the Naruto plots, characters, or the manga or anime. Credit to author. Please review. First fanfic and hope you guys like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/anime/manga. Credit goes to the orginal author.

* * *

Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to a firework festival! Will love between them bloom or fail? Will Sasuke get in the way?

The underline italics are thoughts of the characters.

* * *

Naruto's True Feelings and Sakura's True Love

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto, Sasuke, come on we are going to be late. Hurry up," I shouted

"We're coming. Do we have to wear these weird yukatas? I feel like a clown, Sakura," shouted Sasuke as the boys came from the back room.

_"__Wow, Sasuke looks amazing but WOOOW, Naruto looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine,__"_ I thought to myself.

"Well; LET'S GO TO THE FIREWORK FESTIVAL," screamed an energetic Naruto.

* * *

(Skip forward to festival)

* * *

"Naruto, look they have a ramen booth, let's go get some. Sasuke are you coming?" I asked

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING NEAR THOSE GROSS F****** NOODLES."

"Fine. Naruto wait for me, you idiot."

_"__I still like Sasuke but Naruto is always there when Sasuke runs off to be with whoever or whatever,"_ I thought.

"Sakura, come on the fireworks are about to start. Let's go watch," Naruto said in his sweet, sensual voice.

"We should go find Sasuke first," I replied.

"Sakura, do you still love Sasuke? I want an honest reply."

"Naruto," _(What should I say? I do like Sasuke still but I love Naruto more.)_ "Naruto, I don't love Sasuke anymore," for some reason I felt relieved.

"Sakura come with me. I want to tell you something in private."

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Sakura, do you still love Sasuke? I want an honest reply."

_"__What the HELL am I saying? I just started to speak my mind. Or was it my heart? She looks confused.__"_

"Naruto," she paused, "Naruto, I don't love Sasuke anymore."

"Sakura come with me. I want to tell you something in private."

_"__I started to walk to the farther part of the crowd that now had started to form. I looked back and Sakura was following me.__"_

"Naruto, where are we going?" she asked, so sweetly. _"__God I can't hold back anymore."_

"Sakura, come stand over here and watch the fireworks with me."

_She stood in front of me and watched the fireworks turn the black sky to different shades of blue, green, red, white, purple and pink. She looked so pretty in her sakura patterned kimono. I can't believe that idiot Sasuke would pass on a girl as beautiful, funny and sweet as Sakura. She is too good for him. Hell she was too good for me._

"Naruto,...do you think I am beautiful?" she asked still staring at the night sky.

"Yes. Yes, Sakura, I do believe you are the most BEAUTIFUL girl I have ever set my eyes on," I said and I meant every word.

_KAMI_!_ I can't take it anymore._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto walked up behind Sakura and put his arms around her waist. She stood as frozen as an iceberg.

"Naruto,...Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Sakura, I am sorry. Just listen to what I have to say and if you don't feel the same then I will no longer bother you with my feelings. Sakura, I just can't sit on the sidelines anymore. Sasuke doesn't love you like I do. I am not talking as a friend or a brother. Sakura,...I am in...LOVE WITH YOU," Naruto's voice got louder.

" Naru..." Sakura was cut off.

"SAKURA! NARUTO! Where are you guys?" shouted Sasuke.

'Damn it Sasuke. You have the worst timing ever. Well I won't let you find us yet.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto pulled Sakura with him behind a huge tree that hid them from Sasuke as he passed the tree.

"Sakura. What were you going to say?"

"Um...I just wanted to say that...Naruto...I..." she couldn't get the words I LOVE YOU out.

"It's okay Sakura. I can tell you don't feel the same. It is okay. Je comprends."

Naruto had gotten a depressed look upon his face and was about to get up and walk away, when...

"Naruto! Who said you could leave? I...I...OH FOR KAMI SAKE! NARUTO, I LOVE YOU!"

"Sakura...I can't believe it. Oh, you just made me the happiest man ever."

"So, Naruto, does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," asked Sakura.

"Yes, and I don't plan to ever let you go."

Naruto pulled Sakura close and closed the space between them. They shared their first kiss and from that night on the two of them were inseparable from each other. Everyone, including Sasuke, were happy for the two because they finally admitted their love for each other. Every year they went back to the same spot to remember their first kiss together; two years later they were married and now have 3 beautiful triplet girls.

* * *

Please don't be harsh. It was my first fanfic and I hope you guys will tell me how to make better stories in the future. I'm sorry to those who ship SASUSAKU. Sorry I just really like this pairing of the two. Please leave a review on how to do better or if you liked it.


End file.
